תשס"ט ג'
רשיונות לתמונות מייל שהתקבל שלום דניאל,הרושם שלי הוא שפעלת יפה מאוד, ואין לי יכולת להגיע ליותר מכך. שתי הערות קטנות: הרישיון החופשי המועדף לתמונות הוא cc-by-sa (רישיון GNU FDL הוא לטקסט) הספריה הלאומית היא הגוף הקפדן ביותר במדינה בכל הנוגע לזכויות יוצרים. להוציא מהם רישיון חופשי זה כנראה יותר מיכולת אנוש. דוד שי רשיון ה־CC Creative Commons עם דרישת ייחוס (by) - בכל שימוש ביצירה יש לייחס אותה ליוצר או לנותן הרישיון כנדרש. ןעם שיתוף זהה (sa) - בכל שינוי, עיבוד או יצירת יצירה חדשה המתבססת על זו הנידונה, יש להפיץ את היצירה החדשה אך ורק תחת אותו הרישיון. האתר של Creative Commons מאפשר לבעלי זכויות יוצרים לוותר על חלק מזכויותיהם לזולת ובה־בעת לשמור על זכויות אחרות בעזרת מגוון של רישיונות וחוזים מוגדרים מראש, ובכללם ויתור מוחלט על זכויות היוצרים לטובת רשות הכלל, או רישוי של תוכן חופשי. המטרה היא לעקוף בעיות אותן גורמים חוקי זכויות היוצרים לשיתוף מידע. נביא שקר הי, כתבתי קצרמר בנושא נביא שקר, ואני מבין שאתה מבין גדול ביהדות. אשמח אם תסייע לי להרחיבו. ירון.--62.0.144.191 12:24, 30 בינואר 2009 (IST) : אני לא בטוח שזה "קצרמר". יש לא מעט חילוקי דעות בנושא. לעיתים עדיף קצר וקולע מאשר רחב ולא ברור. אני לא בטוח שבא לי לעסוק בזה. אבל אנסה בהזדמנות. שבת שלום. "ותשקוט הארץ ..." דניאל ונטורה - שיחה 12:38, 30 בינואר 2009 (IST) שיחה:מחצבות הגופרית בארי אנא עיין שם והגב. חגי אדלר • שיחה • ל-109 ערי מיליונים אין עדיין ערך. קחו אחת! • ו' בשבט ה'תשס"ט • 23:40, 30 בינואר 2009 (IST) : הגבתי. שבוע טוב. תודה על הכל. "ותשקוט הארץ ..." דניאל ונטורה - שיחה 19:54, 31 בינואר 2009 (IST) קובץ:Itinerari ebraici in piemonte AAA.jpg סומנה כחשודה. הידרו - שיחה 20:57, 3 בפברואר 2009 (IST) : התמונה כפי שהוסברה היא כריכה של צדריך לסיורים באתרים יהודיים בפיימונטה. מתאים "בול" לערך של יהדות פיימונטה. "ותשקוט הארץ ..." דניאל ונטורה - שיחה 21:03, 3 בפברואר 2009 (IST) ::זה לא עונה על הבעיה שציינתי. הידרו - שיחה 21:05, 3 בפברואר 2009 (IST) ::: תסביר מה זה "חשודה" . בקיצור, אם לא נראה לך מחוק אותה. זה רק יגרום נזק לקורא. "ותשקוט הארץ ..." דניאל ונטורה - שיחה 22:31, 3 בפברואר 2009 (IST) ::::אין בכוונתי להסביר שוב, ניסיון העבר מראה שאין בכוונתך ללמוד. הנזק העיקרי לויקיפדיה כאן הוא הפרת זכויות היוצרים שאתה עושה שוב ושוב. הידרו - שיחה 14:07, 4 בפברואר 2009 (IST) ::::: לא מובן לי הטון החצוף - "שאתה עושה שוב ושוב" - התמונה הועלת בשנת 2007. לדעתי צילום פרוספקט המתאר אתרים יהודיים בפיימונטה הוא בגדר "שימוש הוגן" - אבל עשה מה שנמצא לנכון. "ותשקוט הארץ ..." דניאל ונטורה - שיחה 14:23, 4 בפברואר 2009 (IST) תמונה:TuBishvat]] אין להשתמש בתמונות שימוש הוגן בדף המשתמש, הסר תמונה זאת מדף המשתמש שלך. הידרו - שיחה 00:26, 8 בפברואר 2009 (IST) :יימחק. כל טוב. "וְכִי תָּבוֹאוּ אֶל הָאָרֶץ וּנְטַעְתֶּם כָּל עֵץ מַאֲכָל" - דניאל ונטורה - שיחה 00:36, 8 בפברואר 2009 (IST) שיחה:אברהם שלמה זלמן צורף הי דניאל. אשמח אם תוכל לעיין בדף השיחה, ולענות על השאלות שהעליתי שם. תודה (: תמרה ♣ שיחה 22:51, 11 בפברואר 2009 (IST) שקלי גרליץ מחקתי את התמונות משום שהן לא בשימוש הוגן. ראה גם שיחת משתמש:Hidro#התמונות של השקלים. מכיוון שיש תבנית עבודה על הערך לא רציתי להסיר את התמונות מהערך. Shefshef :' השיחה והחזון 00:38, 18 בפברואר 2009 (IST) שלום דניאל. אני מקוה שביקור קצר כדי לומר שלום, אחרי המון זמן שלא התראנו זה נחמד גם כאן ולא רק במייל, . המשך יום נעים, יהודה מלאכי • שיחה • 'ויקיהדות • כ"ה בשבט ה'תשס"ט• 08:17, 19 בפברואר 2009 (IST) : ברוך הבא. שבת שלום וחודש טוב. דניאל ונטורה - שיחה 08:27, 19 בפברואר 2009 (IST) חשבון נפש או הרהורים ::הועבר מ-ויקיפדיה:מזנון: במקרה חזרתי לערך שהרחבתי פעם - יפו. לאחר שבועות של עבודה וסקירת ספרים ומאמרים הגעתי ביום 4 במרץ 2008 לכתיבת 121 קילובייט - מוגזם לכל הדעות - ולאחר בדיקה היה יורד לרמה סבירה. אך לאחר מחיקה ראשונה של פיסקה בערך המחודש, כתבתי בדף השיחה:" אני כבר יודע מה מצפה לערך חמוד זה. מוטב שלא אראה מה שיעולו לו" ואכן כך אכן קרה מה שציפיתי: מייד הונחה עליה תבנית "עריכה|סיבה=גדוש שיבושים". כעבור ארבע ימים נכתב בה תחילת שכתוב החורבן. ההערות היו במקומם. אבל דרך כתיבתם גרמה לכך כי שלא היה לי כל רצון לעבור ולתקן את הטעון תיקון. ואכן, עד היום יש תבנית על הערך ואין לי מושג למה. גם בדף השיחה זה לא ברור. האם רק לי הייתה תרומה לכך שהערך נשאר ברמתו הנמוכה. וזה לא מקרה מקרה בודד ! "ותשקוט הארץ ..." דניאל ונטורה - שיחה 01:01, 29 בינואר 2009 (IST) :אני שמח שסוף סוף קלטת שהערכים שאתה כותב הם אכן ברמה נמוכה, קשה לי להאשים אותך על שאינך רוצה לחזור ולדוש בערך בו חרפתך גלוייה בצורה כה גדולה. נותר לי רק לייחל כי תשפר דרכיך וכך לא תיאלץ להתמודד שוב עם ביקורת כה רבה. דניאל צבי • שיחה 01:12, ד' בשבט ה'תשס"ט (29.01.09) ::מקריאת ההיסטוריה של הערך אני מתרשם דווקא שהחרפה הגדולה מצויה בצדם של אחרים ולא של דני. יחסיות האמת • ♥ • ד' בשבט ה'תשס"ט 01:36:12 :::אני אישית מוצא את עצמי מובך לנוכח הערות כגון "תחילת שכתוב החורבן". בעיקר שהן נמצאות במרחב הראשי. זה בעיני אסור, ומגעיל. גם התגובה שלך דניאל צבי, הייתה לא נעימה במיוחד, ומיותרת למדי. נינצ'ה - שיחה (הזהרו מחיקויים!) 10:18, 29 בינואר 2009 (IST) :::גם אני, בתור מי שהיו לה ויכוחים מרים עם דניאל ונטורה, מצטרפת לבקשה להוריד את הטונים. אפשר וצריך לערוך וגם לשכתב. בשביל זה אנחנו כאן. אפשר גם לבקר תרומות. בכל מקרה אסור להיות חריפים ומגעילים. אם אפשר להיות נחמדים או לפחות מנומסים, עדיף. קלודיה - שיחה 10:27, 29 בינואר 2009 (IST) :::מסכים עם נינצ'ה וקלודיה. חובבשירה - שיחה 11:27, 29 בינואר 2009 (IST) : אני מעדיף לסיים את הדיון כאן ותודה על תשומת הלב. נאמן לדברי שלמה המלך:"דְּאָגָה בְלֶב אִישׁ יַשְׁחֶנָּה וְדָבָר טוֹב יְשַׂמְּחֶנָּה" (משלי י"ב, כ"ה) - ופרושו:"כאשר דאגה משתלטת ומושלת בלב ( = מקום המחשבות ) של האדם, הוא צריך לעשות שני דברים: יַשְׁחֶנָּה, ודבר טוב יְשַׂמְּחֶנָּה - והוא משוחח על כך עם אחרים, הם עוזרים לו לראות, מהן העובדות המציאותיות שבאמת צריכות להדאיג אותו, ולגביהן הוא צריך לפעול; ומהן העובדות הדמיוניות, שאותן הוא צריך לשכוח ולהוציא מדעתו.ויקיטקסט שבת שלום. "ותשקוט הארץ ..." דניאל ונטורה - שיחה 11:37, 29 בינואר 2009 (IST) ::אין לי מושג מה עשית על מנת לעצבן כך את דניאל צבי, אבל אותי מעצבן שהוא השיב לך בצורה כזו, בין אם פגעת בו בעבר ובין אם לא. חזק ואמץ חביבי. הסטודנט - שיחה 12:20, 29 בינואר 2009 (IST) :::מר ונטורה, קבל את הצעתי ואל תתרגז מהערות מיותרות. חגי אדלר • שיחה • ל-111 ערי מיליונים אין עדיין ערך. קחו אחת! • ד' בשבט ה'תשס"ט • 13:55, 29 בינואר 2009 (IST) ::::יבוא יום וכולכם תבינו את גודל הנזק שהסב מר ונטורה לוויקיפדיה, ואת גודל הנזק שאתם עושים בכך שאתם מעודדים אותו להמשיך. עד היום, כמות השגיאות המצאתי בערכים שהוא כתב הייתה פרופוציונאלית רק לכמות הידע שלי בנושא, וכנ"ל לגבי גם כל שאר האנשים שניסו אך לשווא לעבוד איתו יחד. חשבתי לתומי שההודעה שלו בתחילת השרשור מצביעה על כך שאולי הוא סוף סו, מוכן להיפתח קצת לביקורת, אך מסתבר שתווקתי נכזבה. ::::ולכל אלה שחושבים שצריך "להנמיך את הטונים" אין בעיה - אני אחזור שלא לדבר עם מר ונטורה מטוב ועד רע, ואתם מוזמנים לנסות בעצמכם להתמודד עם תיקון שניים-שלושה ערכים בהם הוא פגע - נראה כמה רגועים אתם תהיו אחר כך. דניאל צבי • שיחה 20:07, ד' בשבט ה'תשס"ט (29.01.09) :::::אגיד את האמת המרה בטונים נמוכים: מרבית הערכים שכתב דניאל ונטורה היו ברמה נמוכה ביותר. טוב יעשה דניאל אם ברגע שהוא מסיים לכתוב ערך יניח עליו תבנית "עריכה", כדי שיהיה ברור שהערך זקוק לטיפול. בערכים רבים שלו השקעתי זמן רב כדי להביאם לרמה סבירה. קל מאוד לעודד את דניאל לכתוב, אך לצערי לא זכור לי שמישהו מהתומכים בו בדיון זה טרח לשפר ערך אחד של דניאל, אף שזו הדרך הנכונה להתמודד עם הבעיה. דוד שי - שיחה 20:39, 29 בינואר 2009 (IST) :::::: מוחה על הכתוב לעיל בשם מכרות גופרית בארי, אהרן ברט ועוד לפחות 20 ערכים אחרים שסייעתי לדני ונטורה בעריכתם, ושלולא הוא, היו נותרים בחזקת אדום צועק. חגי אדלר • שיחה • ל-109 ערי מיליונים אין עדיין ערך. קחו אחת! • ה' בשבט ה'תשס"ט • 05:29, 30 בינואר 2009 (IST) ::::::לא פעם עברתי על עריכות של ונטורה ותיקנתי במקרה הצורך. ראו למשל כאן. חובבשירה - שיחה 11:31, 30 בינואר 2009 (IST) :הערה: בלי קשר למקרה הנוכחי, תמיד יש לזכור שתבנית שכתוב נחשפת גם לעיני הקורא. קורא לא אמור להיתקל בערך בהערה סובייקטיבית כגון "תחילת שכתוב החורבן" או "עם הערך הזה עדיף לעטוף דגים בשוק" . דניאל ב. 21:43, 29 בינואר 2009 (IST) :: חזרתי לעיין בפיסקה. תודה לדוד שי על העריכות שביצע בערכים שכתבתי. הוא אכן השקיע עבודה רבה ואני מוקיר לו תודה על כך. שבת שלום. "ותשקוט הארץ ..." דניאל ונטורה - שיחה 10:37, 30 בינואר 2009 (IST) ההעברה מדף משתמש פרשת ויחי השבת - שבת פרשת ויחי - מסיימים לקרוא בתורה את ספר בראשית בברכת "חזק חזק ונתחזק תמונה:Köln-Tora-und-Innenansicht-Synagoge-Glockengasse-040.jpg|ספר תורה פתוח לקריאה תמונה:Genesis on egg cropped.jpg| ספר בראשית על קליפת ביצה תמונה:FlammarionWoodcut.jpg| האדם הראשון יוצא מגן העדן אל העולם נצרים 2005 והמבין יבין תמונה:PikiWiki Israel 3900 Settlements in Israel.jpg|בית הכנסת של נצרים תמונה:Ph1259460306037576929.jpg|שכונה ביישוב תמונה:Ph1259467211037576929.jpg|חיסול קהילת עזה - מתוך המוזיאון המקומי ותקוים בהם תפילת דוד המלך ע"ה "ארדוף אויבי ואשיגם ולא תשוב עד כלותם" - תפילת הרב שמואל אליהו לחיילי צה"ל בגבול חבל עזה - שיחה 22:13, 4 בינואר 2009 (IST) פרשת ויגש תמונה:Dore Bible Joseph Makes Himself Known to His Brethren.jpg|יוסף חושף את זהותו לאחיו, גוסטב דורה קובץ:Bartholomeus Breenbergh 002.jpg|יוסף שליט מצרים - ציורו של Bartholomeus Breenbergh תמונה:Famine stela.jpg|עדות ארכאולוגית Famine stela על שנות רעב במצרים היות ולא ניתן לי לעדכן את הערכים על פרשת השבוע, ראו את הערך שלי כאן - שבת שלום . ותקוים בהם תפילת דוד המלך ע"ה "ארדוף אויבי ואשיגם ולא תשוב עד כלותם" - תפילת הרב שמואל אליהו לחיילי צה"ל בגבול חבל עזה - שיחה 22:13, 4 בינואר 2009 (IST) תל דותן - הבור של יוסף פרשת וישב תמונות שצולמו בין 1894 לבין 1946 קובץ:Dothan, where Joseph was sold by his brethren American Colony, Jerusalem.jpg |מבט על תל דותן קובץ:Joseph's Well, Dothan.jpg|באר יוסף בעמק דותן קובץ:Northern_views__Joseph's_Well_at_Dothan.jpg|מבט על הבאר 'שלושה ימים בבית שלום' התמונות צולמו על ידי :Yonathan Gormezano תמונה:Betshalom1.jpg|מרפסת בית השלום בחברון תמונה:Bethshalom3.jpg|האולם המרכזי - שמיעת הרצאה מפי הרב דב ליאור - רבה של קרית ארבע תמונה:Bethshalom2.jpg|האולם המרכזי - בלילה - אולם שינה תמונות נוספות מאירועי שלושת הימים תמונה:Bethashalom5.jpg|הכניסה תמונה:Bethashalom4.jpg|פנים הבניין תמונה:Bethshalom6.JPG| לקראת הפינוי 'צילום של "בני אברהם" בחברון' מי שמוכן לגור בקרוונים האלה בחורף הקר והמושלג בחברון - יינצח תמונה:Hebron134.jpg| תמונה:Hebron131.jpg| תמונה:Hebron120.jpg| תמונה:Hebron121.jpg תמונה:Hebron001.jpg|מבט על המבנה שים לב, בחומת המבנה עם החזית לימין יש מתקן להדלקת נרות - מקום בו נוהגים להתפלל אלא שלא נכנסים למערה - כגון כהנים המקפידים על כך - כאן הייתה "מהדרגה השביעית" עליה היהודים הורשו להתפלל, כאשר נאסרה עליהם הכניסה למערה. בקיר המבנה יש סדק גדול, ממנו בא זרם אוויר - זהו הפתח הקדום של המערה - מכאן המסורת להתפלל דווקא כאן תמונה:Hebron022.jpg| תמונה:Hebron064.jpg תמונה:Hebron050.jpg| תמונה:Hebron009.jpg|בית גוטניק תמונה:Hebron015.jpg|בית שפירא - ממתין לדיירים איזה תמונות - מתי הסיור הבא שלכם ? ''' יהודה ושומרון- אפיונים תמונה:Har gerizim 170.jpg|האבנים שיהושע בן נון הציב בהר גריזים - לפי מסורתם תמונה:Olives_the_kung_of_shomron.JPG|עץ הזית - סמל השומרון תמונה:Alom More from Har Kabir.jpg| אלון מורה - יישוב קהילתי בשומרון תמונה:Mizpe lunz.jpg| שכם ופרבריה תמונה:Ariel3.jpg| עיר צעירה - אריאל צילם:Salonmor זיתים מקדומים תמונה:Which_species.jpg| תמונה:Olive from Kedumim.JPG| תמונה:Olives_tree_from_kedumim_4.JPG| בתיאבון - עץ זית משלנו תמונה:Olives_tree_from_kedumim_1.JPG|עצי זית בין הבתים תמונה:Olives_tree_from_kedumim_2.JPG|עצי הזיתים - ברקע כפר בעלי המטעים תמונה:Olives_tree_from_kedumim_3.JPG|מימין כרם זיתים, משמאל קדומים - אין גדר ןאין מחסום תמונה:Olives_tree_from_kedumim_4.JPG| בתיאבון - עץ זית משלנו דגם ירושלים דגם ירושלים בסוף ימי בית שני במוזיאון ישראל (לשעבר במלון הולילנד) תמונה:Model_of_Jerusalem_at_the_time_of_Second_Temple.jpg|מפת המודל תמונה:The_Temple_2.jpg|דגם בית המקדש השני תמונה:TheTample_and_City_of_David_ftom_Kidron_Valley.jpg|בית המקדש ועיר דוד מראה מבריכת השילוח - בחזית עיר דוד ארמונות מלכי חדייב תמונה:From_mount_olive.jpg|התצפית המזרחית מהר הזיתים תמונה:View_from_the_north.jpg|תצפית מהצפון תמונה:View_fron_west.jpg|תצפית ממערב קדומים תראו מה קרה הבוקר בקדומים - "וכיתתו חרבותם" - למצלמות''' - כולם מצלמים את כולם תמונה:Kedumim edelman 1.jpg| תמונה:Kedumim edelman 2.jpg| תמונה:Kedumim edelman 3.jpg| תמונה:Kedumim edelman 4.jpg הצלם אומר:"הגיעו יותר מצלמות מאנשים. יש במקום גם כלי תקשורת והפלסטינים עוסקים בראיונות לתקשורת במקום במסיק" הערך בשלבי כתיבה. תמונה:View_to_Nachal_Tirza_from_Har_kabir_1.jpg|מבט למקורות נחל תרצה מהר כביר - מעיינות עין בדיאן תמונה:View_to_Nachal_Tirza_from_Har_kabir2.jpg|מרכז נחל תרצה תמונה:View_to_Nachal_Tirza_from_Har_kabir3.jpg|המשכו של הנחל לכיון נהר הירדן מכונה בתנ"ך "דרך מבוא השמש" - דרכה יעקב אבינו נכנס לארץ ישראל בדרכו לשכם - ברקע הר הגלבוע שנת מימוש ריבונותנו בארץ ישראל, דניאל ונטורה - שיחה 14:29, 22 באוקטובר 2008 (IST) וַיִּקַּח מָנוֹחַ אֶת-גְּדִי הָעִזִּים, וְאֶת-הַמִּנְחָה, וַיַּעַל עַל-הַצּוּר, לַה'; וּמַפְלִא לַעֲשׂוֹת, וּמָנוֹחַ וְאִשְׁתּוֹ רֹאִים. כ וַיְהִי בַעֲלוֹת הַלַּהַב מֵעַל הַמִּזְבֵּחַ, הַשָּׁמַיְמָה, וַיַּעַל מַלְאַךְ-ה', בְּלַהַב הַמִּזְבֵּחַ; וּמָנוֹחַ וְאִשְׁתּוֹ רֹאִים, וַיִּפְּלוּ עַל-פְּנֵיהֶם אָרְצָה. כא וְלֹא-יָסַף עוֹד מַלְאַךְ ה', לְהֵרָאֹה אֶל-מָנוֹחַ וְאֶל-אִשְׁתּוֹ; אָז יָדַע מָנוֹחַ, כִּי-מַלְאַךְ ה' הוּא (ספר שופטים, י"ג, י"ט-כ"א) תמונה:Tomb of Dan.jpg|קברו של דן בו יעקב בצרעה המקראית תמונה:Manoach_altar.jpg|מזבח מנוח תמונה:Altar_manoach_2.jpg|מזבח מנוח - המחשת הגובה תמונה:Up_of_the_manoach_altar.jpg|המשטח העליון של המזבח - ראו חציבות,כ-10 שקערוריות וספלולים, חלקם מחוברים זה לזה בחריצי תעלות ערך לסוכות בויקיפדיה מצות ערבה במקדש - "יתן ה' ונזכה לבוא, לראות ולהיראות במהרה בימינו פני שכינה". ציור הממחיש את חלוקת הערבות בבית המקדש בערך . לצערי התמונה לא ניתנת להצבה בערך בויקיפדיה עקב הנוהלים קיימים. צילומים של בית הכנסת הגדול של פירנצה - תמונות מקרוב ושל כיפת ההיכל במזרח ספטמבר 2008 תמונה:Firenze_synagoaga_1.jpg|מבט מקרוב תמונה:Firenze_synagoaga_2.jpg|מבט מקרוב תמונה:Firenze_synagoaga_3.jpg|מבט מקרוב תמונה:Firenze synagoaga 4.jpg|הכיפה מעל ארון הקודש ערך מורחב בניחוח יהודי תמונה:Etrog_Anatomy.jpg|חלקי האתרוג תמונה:Morroco_Etrog.jpg|האתרוג המרוקאי - נחשב לאחד המקוריים תמונה:Citrus_medica.jpg|אתרוג בחיק הטבע תמונה:Etrog1.jpg|בדיקת איכות תמונה:Yemenite.jpg|אתרוג תימני תמונה:Buddhahand.jpg|"אתרוג אצבעות" - גדל בהודו - רוב הפוסקים אינם מקבלים אותו הערך המלא הוסר ממרחב הערכים וניתו למצוא אותו כאן: . חלקו המקוצר והפחות רלונטי הוחזר למרחב הערכים. הנה המאמר אשר בגללו הערך הוסר * יעל לוין, שרה אמנו - אם כל חי - מקור ראשון - 6 באוקטובר 2008 הקטע שנמחק - קוצר ונערך מחדש ושולב בערך שרה אך נמחק גם כאן - מה יש לכם נגד שרה אמנו לאחר שלא אושר בניית הערך מגרון, בניתי אותו ב גלריית תמונות תמונה:Migron_Panorama_1.jpg|מראה כללי של מגרון תמונה:Synagogue_at_Migron_inside.jpg|פנים בית הכנסת תמונה:Old_Well_Migron.jpg|בור מים במקום תמונה:Rally at Migron.jpg|תושבי מגרון חוגגים ביום העצמאות ה'תשס"ח צילם: Shuki בית כנסת שהיה למוזיאון תמונה:sinagoga di Carmagnola 2.jpg|הבמה בבית הכנסת תמונה:sinagoga di Carmagnola 3.jpg|ארון הקודש - ריק מספרי תורה תמונה:sinagoga di Carmagnola 3A.jpg|ארון הקודש - דלת ימין - מבפנים - על המדבר בארץ ישראל בתקופת המקרא (לצערי נמחק מהויקיפדיה העברית) מרכז|thumb|800px|המדבר מכידה ב[[גוש שילה]] חברון תמונה:View od hevron.jpg|חברון 2008 תמונה:KEBER YSHT T.jpg|המוצב הצבאי על הקבר קבר שמואל הנביא תמונה:SHMOEL_A212.jpg| תמונה:tomb of semuel hanavi.jpg שמואל הנביא תמונה:Hannah VICTORS, Jan.jpg|חנה ושמואל בפני עלי הכהן המקור:Jan Victors (1619-1676 תמונה:478px-Gustave_dore_morte_Agag.jpg|שמואל הורג את אגג תמונה:Samuel e david.jpg|שמואל מושח את דוד למלוכה. ציור קיר מבית הכנסת בדורה אירופוס מרורים פרשן המקרא רש"י באר :"כל עשב מר נקרא מרור". וכך מוצגים בערך למעל ה מעשרה סוגי מרורים. שתהיה לנו שנה מתוקה. תמונה:Lactuca sativa gush katif 2005 B.jpg|חסה מכפר דרום, שדה שנחרב כעבור שבוע בשנת 2005, אכן היה זה מר תמונה:Lactucaserriola2web.jpg|חסת המצפן - Lactuca serriola - מין הבר צילם:Rasbak תמונה:Lactuca saligna Sturm46.jpg| חסה ריתמית Lactuca saligna - מין בר אחר המקור:Johann Georg Sturm (Painter: Jacob Sturm - 1796 תמונה:Romaine.jpg|"חסה ערבית" -Lactuca saligna var.romana - היה הזן השכיח בארץ ישראל יהושע בן נון תמונה:Dore joshua crossing.jpg|"וַיַּעַמְדוּ הַכֹּהֲנִים נֹשְׂאֵי הָאָרוֹן בְּרִית-ה' בֶּחָרָבָה, בְּתוֹךְ הַיַּרְדֵּן הָכֵן; וְכָל-יִשְׂרָאֵל, עֹבְרִים בֶּחָרָבָה, עַד אֲשֶׁר תַּמּוּ כָּל-הַגּוֹי, לַעֲבֹר אֶת-הַיַּרְדֵּן" (ג',י"ז)}} - צייר: גוסטב דורה (1832-1883 תמונה:JSC the battle of Jericho.png|"וַיְהִי, כֶּאֱמֹר יְהוֹשֻׁעַ אֶל-הָעָם, וְשִׁבְעָה הַכֹּהֲנִים נֹשְׂאִים שִׁבְעָה שׁוֹפְרוֹת הַיּוֹבְלִים לִפְנֵי ה', עָבְרוּ וְתָקְעוּ בַּשּׁוֹפָרוֹת; וַאֲרוֹן בְּרִית ה', הֹלֵךְ אַחֲרֵיהֶם" (ו',ח')- צייר: Schnorr von Carolsfeld, Julius חי בשנים 1724-1872 תמונה:Dore joshua sun.jpg|"אָז יְדַבֵּר יְהוֹשֻׁעַ, לַה', בְּיוֹם תֵּת ה' אֶת-הָאֱמֹרִי, לִפְנֵי בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל; וַיֹּאמֶר לְעֵינֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל, שֶׁמֶשׁ בְּגִבְעוֹן דּוֹם, וְיָרֵחַ, בְּעֵמֶק אַיָּלוֹן (י',י"ב) - צייר: גוסטב דורה (1832-1883 כיבוש כנען מרכז|ממוזער|800px|שלבי כיבוש ארץ כנען על ידי יהושע בן נון בתי כנסת בתורכיה תמונה:Etz_Ahayim_Synagoge.jpg|בית הכנסת "עץ חיים" תמונה:Zulfaris synagogue jewish museum turkey ehal.jpg|בית כנסת זולפריס - היום מוזאון צילם:Yusuf Pinhas תמונה:Istanbul Ashkenazi Sinagogue Interior.jpg|פנים בבית הכנסת האשכנזי תמונות נוף 600px|thumb|מרכז|תל אביב מפדואל - מבט לתל אביב מפדואל המקור:Original uploader was Beivushtang at en.wikipedia 600px|thumb|מרכז|הר החרמון - מבט " מנרה" המקור: ויקישיתוף, צילם Beivushtang תמונה [[אפי איתם בעמונה, שניות אחרי שנפגע, לטענתו, מפרש משטרה. איתם פרסם את התמונות המוכיחות, לכאורה, שפרשי המשטרה גרמו לפציעתו, ולא יידוי אבנים כפי שטענו במשטרה. ראו תמונה דומה :אפי איתם מטופל בשטח (צילום: גיל יוחנן) http://www.ynet.co.il/articles/0,7340,L-3209096,00.html - ]] קטגוריה:הויקיפדיה העברית